luckfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronnie Jenkins
Ronnie Jenkins, played by Gary Stevens, is a jockey and the star client of Joey Rathburn. Biography Background Jenkins is an established jockey and the star client of agent Joey Rathburn. He suffered a bad fall in 2011 and has been drinking heavily. Season 1 Luck (pilot) Jenkins' agent Joey Rathburn notices trainer Walter Smith exercising a promising new horse. He leaves several messages for Jenkins urging him to attend Santa Anita Park so that they can approach Smith to suggest Jenkins as a rider. Rathburn complains about Jenkins' lack of contact and drinking. Jenkins finally arrives at the track and Rathburn complains that he smells of marijuana and alcohol. Lonnie wonders which horse they are rooting for and Jerry tells him that it is the longshot. Jenkins asks Rathburn if he got him onto Smith’s horse. Rathburn reveals that the horse was sired by Delphi and says that he held off given Jenkins’ current state. Jenkins wonders who is going to ride him and Jenkins says that it is an exercise girl. Marceaux progresses through the field and Jerry realises he was the jocky that won them the fourth race. Renzo adds that Tattered Flag is one of the longshots. Rosie and Lizzie cheer Marceaux as he passes. Jenkins murmurs advice to the younger jockey. Tattered Flag breaks her leg on the final bend of the race. Leon manages to bring her to a stop and dismount safely. Marceaux continues to calm Tattered Flag as a vet gives her a lethal injection, ending her pain. A screen is set up to shield them from the crowd. Marceaux walks back to the dressing room. Jenkins steps in line with him. Marceaux tells him thatTattered Flag was moving well or he would not have asked for more from her. Jenkins agrees and says that he was watching. Rathburn trails behind them. Marceaux asks Jenkins if anything similar has happened to him, explaining that he means watching the light go out of a horses eyes. Jenkins says that you never get used to it and that it is why they make Jim Bean whiskey. Rathburn tells Marceaux to get dressed and after he has gone chastises Jenkins for dragging Marceaux down. Jenkins simply says that Rathburn has not been there. Episode 1.2 Exercise riders prepare for a morning run at Santa Anita. Rosie and Gettin’ Up Morning are led to the gate by an Assistant Starter. She is irritated when the starter asks her who is going to be riding the horse, keen to win that job for herself. She plays dumb and says that she will be until the starter clarifies that he means in a race. She then tells the loader to mind his own business. Jenkins, in the next bay, says that Gettin’ Up Morning is supposed to be a good horse. Rosie leans forward and pats her behind while telling Jenkins to get used to the view. Jenkins rides alongside Chris Mulligan, an owner and trainer. Jenkins reports that Mulligan’s horse ran well but could not keep pace with Gettin’ Up Morning. Mulligan is annoyed that the horse ran faster the week before and feels that he wasted a workout. Mulligan tells Jenkins to get the horse back to the barn and Jenkins complains about getting up early to hear Mulligan complain. Joey Rathburn walks along the rail next to Jenkins. Jenkins passes Smith who jokes that Jenkins has not been taking speaking classes. Jenkins asks how Smith is and Smith says that he is better for seeing another face from Kentucky. Jenkins comments on Gettin’ Up Morning’s impressive workout and Smith calls his horse a promising type. Smith says that he has heard that Jenkins took a bad fall. Jenkins responds that he is back to normal and Smith invites him to stop by the barn for a talk. Rathburn overhears the whole exchange. Joey walks Jenkins to his meeting with Smith, advising him on what to say. Jenkins acidly says that he feels as though Joey is walking him to school. Joey allows him to carry on alone but can’t resist one last suggestion. Jenkins approaches Smith as he leads Gettin’ Up Morning back to his barn. Jenkins says that the horse is good looking and Smith agrees but says that it is not a beauty contest. Jenkins jokes that it is lucky for the two of them that it is not, drawing a chuckle from Smith. Jenkins then adds that Gettin’ Up Morning is the picture of his father, Delphi. Smith agrees and adds that he follows Delphi’s gait. Smith wonders if he has told Jenkins a story linking him and the horse and Smith shakes his head. Smith says that the horse ran its second half mile at Keeneland on the same day that Jenkins was involved in a difficult race at Pimlico. Jenkins was prevented from winning the race by “blue bloods”. He later gave a radio interview and complained about the other riders. He amused Smith by talking about the “Kentucky Quality” in the interview. Jenkins asserts that being a “blue blood” does not make the triple crown (a trio of prestigious races) your private playpen. Hearing Jenkins interview prompted Smith to tell Delphi that he could be something special. Rosie watches the others talking from inside the barn. Smith confides that he feels that Kentucky Quality killed Delphi. Following the death of “The Colonel” they took over his farm and spent all of the money. Broke, they decided to insure and kill Delphi for $30,000,000. Smith is tearful and asks if Jenkins knows the sound of breaking legs comparing it to branches snapping. Smith admits feeling of self recrimination about Delphi’s death. Jenkins, also emotional, reminds Smith that he has a new chance with Delphi’s son. Smith doesn’t hear him at first but then agrees with him and says that he is taking it. Smith mumbles a thank you as he goes inside. Later Joey meets with Smith and Smith confirms that he has chosen Jenkins as his rider. Relationships *Joey Rathburn: Agent *Walter Smith: Horse Trainer *Leon Micheaux: Colleague *Rosie: Training rider Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1 Category: Jockeys